


The Price of Live

by LucyDixon



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Knifeplay, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual, Obsessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyDixon/pseuds/LucyDixon
Summary: Detective Heahmund of the Police of London has been looking for a man who goes by 'Ivar the boneless', a murderer who has been 'cleaning' up the city by getting rid of people that were tried and set free. When Heahmund is captured by Ivar, he's going to learn first hand just how far Ivar will go to get what he wants.
Relationships: Heahmund/Ivar (Vikings)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	The Price of Live

**Author's Note:**

> The story is not mine, it is from a friend of mine named Chris, he does not have Ao3 account so I told him I would post it in mine, it turns out that I was a little frustrated with this Ship for how ended up and that, I showed him the series of Vikings and he loved it, he also started to ship Ivar x Heahmund, he likes to write so I encouraged him to make this beautiful story that we hope you enjoy. :3  
> If you want to contact him, I leave his Tumblr: https://fangirljabberwocker.tumblr.com/

The first thing Heahmund felt was the pain in his left temple, a throbbing pain that seemed to sync with his heartbeat. Scrunching his eyebrows, his eyes slowly opened and he was immediately met with a bright, blinding light that shined down on him from above his head. He flinched at the brightness of it, blue eyes blinking slowly to try and get wind of his surroundings. He could feel that he was sitting down in a chair, with his hands bound behind his back. He could feel the cool metal on the skin of his wrists and he knew that he was bound by his own cuffs.

Once again, he tried to get a grip on his surroundings and was met with a fairly large room. It looked more like a large, abandoned warehouse, with windows all along the second floor of it and shelves and tables and other pieces of broken furniture around the room. Heahmund could clearly see that it was night time, couldn't be no later than nine or ten PM.  
Fuck, his head was really pounding.  
Heahmund shook his head, remembering that he had been following a lead on a murderer in the city, a man who called himself 'Ivar', and was nicknamed 'The boneless' by civilians. It wasn't that he killed regular civilians; he murdered the corrupt, the sickened, the bastards who walked away free from trial and got busted out of prison.  
But murder was murder; no matter how Ivar tried to justify it.

Heahmund eye caught a glint of something in the darkness and he turned his gaze to it, watching as a figure in the shadows moved ever so slightly. “If you're going to kill me, just get it over with.”  
“Aw, Heahmund.” a male voice spoke with a chuckle. “Is that all you have to say after all this time?”  
The man who walked out of the darkness was clearly younger than Heahmund, who was in his very early 35's. The man seemed to be in his early 25 , with black hair that was mostly slicked back and of cerulean blue eyes. He seemed to be a couple of inches taller than Heahmund and wore what looked like a pair of brand new dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a pair of work boots. He was holding a curved blade in his hand.  
Heahmund scowled, turning his face to the side for a moment before he turned his eyes back to the other man. “So what's your plan then if you're not going to kill me?”

“There's no crime in wanting to have a conversation, now is there?” Ivar asked, arching a dark brow.  
“You've kidnapped a cop; that's a crime just in itself.” Heahmund pointed out, jerking on his wrists to try and escape the cuffs, but they were firm around his wrists.  
“Uh-huh. What I think is a crime is shooting a man's kneecaps and threatening to frame him if he didn't get the actual killer.”   
Ivar said coldly, stepping forward and crouching down in front of him.  
“Harald Blake, you interrogated him because you thought he knew where I was, when I had merely spent the night in his hotel. You assumed he had something to do with it because he possessed meth that belonged to his daughter. You took out his kneecaps, realized your mistakes, and paid him to keep quiet while threatening to send his daughter to prison. That's a crime, Heahmund.  
I'm doing this city a well service; something that the Police of London couldn't ever do correctly.”  
“Whatever the fucking case, it's still murder and I'm here to bring you in, no matter what.” Heahmund spoke, struggling once more against his restraints.  
“Typical of Heahmund.” Ivar sighed and shook his head. “Which is why I'm here to cut you a deal.”  
“I'm not making a deal with a fucking murderer.” Heahmund spat, sickened at the mere thought of trying to make a deal with this psycho.

Ivar gave a shrug before he stood up and without warning, his hand curled around the cop's throat tightly. Heahmund fought against the other man, gritting his teeth in anger and struggling even more against his restraints. Ivar forced Heahmund head up, inching his face closer before he grinned and was suddenly forcing his lips upon the older man's, causing him to let out a muffled noise of confusion and protest.  
He hadn't expected this. He expected Ivar to hit him, not kiss him. Heahmund clenched his eyes shut and tried to pull his face away, but Ivar had a firm grip on his throat. To try and get his air flow back, Heahmund opened his mouth as wide as he could and bit down hard on the other man's lip, effectively piercing the skin with his teeth.  
Ivar immediately backed up from Heahmund, releasing his throat and standing up quickly. He reached up and touched his now bloody lip.  
Heahmund coughed, finally getting air back into his lungs. “Fucking psychopath! What the hell-”  
Before Heahmund could finish his sentence, Ivar's palm came across his cheek in a harsh slap.   
Heahmund could already feel the flesh bruising instantly from the smack and he gritted his teeth in anger and pain.  
Ivar grabbed a handful of his black colored hair, yanking his head back so he could look up at Heahmund's angry expression.  
“That wasn't very smart, Heahmund.” Ivar said darkly.  
“Well, what can I fucking say? I'll fight you; no matter what you do to me.” Heahmund chuckled.  
Ivar shook his head in disbelief. He looked down at the older man, licking his bottom lip. Man, just seeing that fucking smirk on his face made him want to....

Oh, right.  
Heahmund happened to look right in front of him, blinking once, then twice as his gaze suddenly focused on the younger man's groin. His light eyes then widened, in disbelief, when he saw that there was a rather, ahem, large bulge pressing against the front of the killer's jeans.  
"No Fucking, no Way."  
Ivar reached down with one hand, ignoring the other man's protests. He unbuckled his belt with one hand and was opening the button, then pulling down the zipper. He didn't even have underwear on, much to Heahmund chagrin. What came flopping out of the man's jeans with something that Heahmund never expected he would see right in front of his eyes. Ivar seemed to have a genetic bonus, if that. His cock was larger than Heahmund expected, already rock-hard and twitching from the blood flowing through it. He couldn't even guess the length of it, but it was rather thick and already beading pre-cum at the tip of it.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Heahmund roared, struggling to get out of the other man's grip.   
“Why are you hard?!”  
“Isn't it obvious, Heahmund?”  
Ivar purred, his free hand smoothing over the older man's scruffy cheek.  
“If I thought you were mad before, now you're just fucking insane.” Heahmund sneered, trying to inch his face away from the flesh in front of him.  
“Now don't be shy. I know it's probably your first dick, but it'll be worth your while.”  
Ivar chuckled, reaching up and shoving a thumb into the older man's mouth, parting his jaws. He heard Heahmund let out a noise of protest, attempting to pull his jaw out of the younger man's grip. It was fruitless; as ivar snapped his hips forward and buried the first few inches of his cock inside Heahmund’ mouth. Heahmund’ eyes widened at the predicament, and he actually attempted to bite down on the intruding flesh.  
Ivar growled, making sure Heahmund heard him and used his free hand to run it into the darks locks, then he grasped a handful and yanked the older man's head back, hearing him grunt in pain.  
Heahmund ' air was suddenly constricted as the thick girth was shoved down his throat, the tip of Ivar's cock brushing against his throat and causing his gag reflex to bounce back on him.   
‘Fuck, he wanted to puke....he wanted this....thing out of his mouth. He felt so violated.’  
Ivar moaned at the wet warmth surrounding his cock, letting his eyes drift shut as tingles of pleasure shot through his cock and up his spine.   
‘Fuck, Heahmund mouth felt so good around him...he couldn't wait until he fucked him senseless.’  
Ivar moved his thumb from Heahmund mouth, seeing as it wasn't necessary now. He pulled out until the tip remained inside the older man's mouth, then rammed back inside. Heahmund felt tears sting the corners of his eyes as Ivar gripped handfuls of his hair and began to force his head back, then forwards, then back, and kept going until he had a steady pace. He could taste the salt of pre-cum on his tongue, his cheeks flushed as Ivar used him as a personal cock sleeve.

Heahmund was horrified when he felt heat pooling between his legs and he snuck a glance down, eyes widening slightly when he saw the tent in his jeans. ‘Fuck, why was he getting hard? This shouldn't be something that he should be getting off to! There was no way he was enjoying this!’.   
He turned his eyes back up to Ivar, sincerely hoping he hadn't caught Heahmund looking down at his own groin.  
But Ivar had.   
Ivar had a shit-eating grin spread across and he let out a rumbling moan of pleasure, pausing for a moment and pulling out of the older man's mouth. Heahmund coughed and hacked slightly, a trail of drool seeping from the corner of his mouth.  
“Are you actually enjoying this?” Ivar chuckled.  
“F-fuck no.” Heahmund coughed, glaring harshly at the younger man and winced as his head was yanked back once again. He had no time to react as Ivar shoved his cock all the way down the detective's throat, ignoring the muffled and gagging sounds of protest. He squeezed his eyes shut and ignored the fact that his own body was betraying him, becoming aroused by the fact that he was being used as a personal sex toy.  
It only took a few more thrusts into the man's mouth before Ivar was throbbing, thrusting even harder, even faster, going down Heahmund’ throat each and every time. Tears stung the corners of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks as Ivar pressed in as deep as he could, his rumbling moan the only warning Heahmund was going to get. Spurt after spurt of hot, thick cum spilled down the officer's throat, coating his mouth and throat.  
Ivar waited for a moment, before he pulled himself out and Heahmund immediately hunched over, hacking up a decent amount of the sticky liquid that had been forced down his throat. ’Fuck, it tasted disgusting, but his body was still reacting in a way that he hadn't expected’ His cheeks flushed with embarrassment, he spat out the last of the cum and breathed harshly.  
“This is a good look for you.” Ivar laughed, giving his cock a gentle stroke. He was still rock hard, even though he just came.  
“F-fuck you.” Heahmund managed to say, his throat aching from the abuse.  
“It's a good thing I'm not done with you yet.” Ivar spoke, his hand cupping the older man's jaw and lifting his head up a bit, a wide grin on his features.  
Heahmund’ eyes widened for a brief moment, before they narrowed in disgust and he yanked his face away from ivar's hold.   
Ivar knelt down until he was sitting comfortably on his knees. He reached up, his deft fingers beginning to undo the leather belt that kept the older man's jeans up. Heahmund’ foot was suddenly ramming into his stomach, causing the other man to cough as he fell back on his ass.  
“Don't fuckin' touch me, you psychopath.” Heahmund snarled.  
Ivar rubbed where he had been kicked at and slowly stood up straight, the fingers of his right hand curling into a tight fist. Heahmund opened his mouth to speak, but it was quickly interrupted when the fist came across his already bruised cheek, though much harder and faster than he had expected. Heahmund’ head snapped to the side painfully, the throbbing in the left side of his face increasing to a more painful level. He felt blood on his tongue and he gritted his teeth, which were red with blood.  
He was in pain enough to be unaware of Ivar sitting down on his knees once more and he didn't waste time in undoing the leather belt, pulling it through the belt loops and tossing it onto the cement floor. Ivar's hands curled around Heahmund' hips and pulled him forwards sharply, until his ass was resting on the edge of the chair.   
This gave him a better opportunity to pull the worn jeans down, seeming satisfied when he saw that Heahmund was shaking.

“It's almost like you had a hunch about this...”  
Ivar mused, before he pulled the other man's jeans down to his ankles. He removed the boot off of his left foot, then pulled his leg out of the pant leg, but left his jeans hanging off from his right ankle.  
“You....” Heahmund groaned, shivering when Ivar's right hand brushed across his thigh, making it's way closer to his half-hard cock. “S-stop....”  
“Why would I stop....” Ivar murmured, before finally wrapping his fingers around the base of Heahmund' cock. A sharp gasp escaped man and his hips arched.   
“When you're already so hard for me?”  
“I-I'm not....you....” Heahmund tried to speak, squeezing his eyes shut as his cock was given a squeeze.  
“I what?” Ivar questioned, leaning forward. His lips parted and his tongue lolled out, then the base of it was sliding across the slit at the tip of the officer's cock, lapping up the pre-cum that leaked from it.  
Heahmund jerked, another sharp gasp leaving his lungs. He hardened completely underneath Ivar's touch, throbbing slightly. He almost couldn't bare the thought of believing that he was aroused by the very same man he was trying to arrest. This was rape. It had to be. He didn't consent to any of this. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, barely feeling a small trickle flow down from his wounded lip.  
Ivar pulled away slightly to reach into his back pocket, bringing out a bottle of lube. He saw Heahmund' surprised reaction, chuckling. He popped open the bottle and poured some onto two of his fingers. When they were coated in the cool liquid, Ivar pulled Heahmund forward even more, ignoring the officer's protests to stop. He lifted up a thigh and placed it over his shoulder, looking up at Heahmund with heated eyes.

“I'm assuming you've never been penetrated before....you never even let your wife peg you.”

“Shut your fucking mouth!” Heahmund bellowed, thrashing harshly against Ivar.He had to stop when Ivar gripped the base of his cock, squeezing hard.

“Sensitive topic, eh?” Ivar chuckled, pressing his fingers to the cute man's hole and using one to circle around the tense flesh.

“Fuck you, you fucking-”  
Before Heahmund could finish his insult, Ivar's mouth plunged down on his cock, all the way to the base. At the same time, Ivar shoved his fingers inside to the first knuckle, feeling how the officer's walls tensed and contracted. Heahmund yelped at the mixture of sensations, his cock twitching in the younger man's mouth. He hissed, his lower half throbbing, though not as much as he had expected. There was discomfort, but he knew that fingers didn't compare to the stretch of a cock, so he was in for a new world of pain very soon.  
Ivar's tongue pressed at the base of the officer's cock, nearly reaching down to his sack. Ivar moved his fingers out to the tips, then thrusted them back in. Within a few seconds, the other man's walls began to relax and Ivar pressed his fingers in to the second knuckle, smirking as the flesh contracted around his digits. Even though he had been forced to take the fingers, Heahmund was relaxing rather quickly.  
Heahmund squeezed his eyes shut, unable to resist the urge to buck up into Ivar's hot, wet mouth. His mind was foggy, his eyes dull with the haze of arousal. Fuck, he was so close. Without warning, Ivar suddenly pulled away from him completely.  
He panted, confused at what the younger man was doing. Ivar had gotten up and uncuffed Heahmund from behind, then was quick to bring the man up until Ivar was sitting in the chair. Heahmund didn't get the chance to squirm as his belt was suddenly wrapped around his forearms rather tightly, but not enough to break his bones.  
Ivar had taken off his own belt next, then moved it around and quickly shoved it over the officer's mouth, covering it completely. Heahmund let out a loud, muffled noise of protest and anger as the belt was tightened around his head, the rest of it looping through the belt loops.  
“There we go. It's late, but I don't want anyone interrupting us.” Ivar cooed in the other man's ear, tracing his tongue along the lobe hotly.  
Heahmund cringed and yanked his head away, glaring at the younger man from over his shoulder. Ivar only grinned widely and cupped his hands underneath the officer's knees, lifting him up and over his lap. Heahmund' eyes widened in horror as he felt the thick head of Ivar's cock against his slicked hole. He struggled, he protested, he didn't fucking want this!  
“This might hurt a little.” Ivar assured and began to press through the tight ring of muscle, already able to slid the head inside due to the preparation.  
Heahmund once again squeezed his eyes shut, his entire form trembling at the invasion. He couldn't believe this was happening. Ivar groaned at the warm, sheer tightnessaround his cock, sliding it a bit a few more inches until he was in halfway.

“I'm only in halfway....” Ivar rumbled, his cheeks flushing.  
Heahmund already felt stuffed. And being that Ivar was a rather large size, he couldn't even begin to fathom just how much it was going to hurt once he was fully hilted. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and he let out a muffled grunt when the cock inside him nudged at his insides.  
“But the rest will be easy.” Ivar promised, before he suddenly pulled Heahmund all the way down flush to his lap, fully hilted inside him and slamming against that bundle of sensitive nerves deep inside him at the same time.  
Heahmund felt his mind go completely blank from the huge surge of pain and pleasure that suddenly captured him and he found himself spilling, thick spurts of cum shooting from the tip of his cock and staining the hard, cement floor in front of them. Tears rolled down his cheeks from the sudden burst of sensations and he hunched forward, trembling and breathing hard.  
“Fuck, did you just cum? You squeezed so tightly 'round me.” Ivar breathed, chuckling. “Not only are you mentally sensitive, but physically as well.”  
Heahmund couldn't speak even if he wanted to, the few last tears streaming down over the leather around his face. He let out a muffled hiss as he was lifted off of Ivar's lap, then brought down once more to be fully seated on him.  
“Fuck, you're so tight.” Ivar groaned, beginning to thrust his hips up.  
There was more slickness now, and Ivar was able to start building up a steady rhythm. Heahmund groaned behind his gag, unable to do anything but take the abuse. There was no pain now, and all he felt was that thick, hot girth thrusting in and out of him, brushing against his prostate every so often. He was still sensitive from his previous orgasm, but that didn't seem to stop his body as he had grown hard again.  
Ivar paused, releasing the officer's legs to let him sit on his lap. He wrapped his left arm around Heahmund' waist tightly, hooking around at his hip while his free arm went under Heahmund right thigh. flailed as he was manhandled, then let out a muffled scream when Ivar suddenly began to fuck into him, hard, deep and fast.  
Fuck, Heahmund couldn't believe just how much stamina Ivar had. He was younger, yes. But he wasn't sure how much more he could take, even though he had only had one orgasm so far.  
“Fuck, you're so hot...”  
Ivar hissed against his neck, his teeth biting deeply into the skin there, almost unaware of the groan Heahmund let out.   
“I should keep you for a couple of days, fuck you in front of the mirror, let you see the slut you really are.”  
Heahmund let out a muffled 'no', shaking his head. Ivar chuckled breathlessly, feeling Heahmund beginning to clench around him.  
“I think you wanna see.” he purred, thrusting hard against the officer's prostate.  
Heahmund let out a muffled cry as he came once again, spilling his seed onto the ground. Ivar fucked him through his orgasm, wanting to milk him dry, but not completely dry. He still wanted to have some more fun with him.   
Ivar slowed to a stop, then lifted Heahmund off of him and let the other man hit the ground. Ivar knelt down, sitting on his knees and rolled the officer onto his back, seeing his flushed and teary face. Heahmund mumbled something behind the belt and Ivar decided to indulge him and remove it.  
“What was that, darling?” he cooed.  
“No......n-no more.....” Heahmund croaked, his voice nearly completely gone.  
“I-I......can't, please.....no more...”  
Ivar only smirked down at him, pulling open the officer's knees and lifting his hips up.   
“Well, that's too bad.”  
Heahmund let out a hoarse scream as Ivar slammed into him, all the way to the hilt and not even bothering to go slow now. He was fucking him as if his life depended on it, releasing one hip to wrap his hand around the officer's neck, effectively rendering him unable to breath. With his air cut off, every other sensation had been intensified ten times, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks. Black spots danced in his vision.  
So close, so close, fuck, it was too much, too much, it was too fucking-  
His last orgasm was so rough that his vision went completely black and his back arched, spilling more of a great deal than he had previously.  
Ivar fucked him all the way through his orgasm, then let out a loud, rumbling moan as he finally came. He spilled deep inside, filling him up to the very brim and then some.  
Ivar finally released Heahmund' neck, giving the officer the much needed air that he needed. His eyelids drooped, as he struggled to keep himself awake. He released a very weak, very quiet noise as Ivar pulled out of him, keeping his legs open to watch as the thick liquid spilled from his abused hole. Ivar chuckled, still catching his breath and glanced up to Heahmund, not surprised to see that the older man had passed out.  
Ivar knew that Heahmund wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon, so he decided to take his time. He didn't bother cleaning Heahmund up, opting to do it at his home instead. He dressed first, then was able to pull Heahmund up enough to get his jeans on and button them up.  
Heahmund barely moved, maybe the occasional grunt or some other sound, but he didn't wake up.  
Once Ivar was satisfied with his clean up, he put everything in his duffle bag and shrug that over his shoulder.  
He approached the officer's unconscious form and crouched down, slipping an arm underneath his knees and the other one around his shoulders. He picked up Heahmund without much effort, smirking to himself as he walked towards the back exit.

The next few days were going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like let us know with your comments, thank you...~**^


End file.
